


Original Characters Profiles: Marvel Cinematic Universe

by StevesBucks1917



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, character profile, profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevesBucks1917/pseuds/StevesBucks1917
Summary: Just a reference sheet for the Original Character I will be using in my works.Only one character so far, used in Fireworks.





	Original Characters Profiles: Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Name:** Megan Clara Black

 

 **First Name:** Megan

 **Middle Name:** Clara Marie

 **Current Surname:** Black

 **Birth-given Surname:** Beaufort

 **Hydra-given Surname:** Volkova-Meaning Wolf

 **Birthplace:** Paris, France

 **DOB:** March 22, 1988

 **SHIELD Agent as of:** January 19, 2011

 

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Hair:** Dark Blonde, mid back lgth

 **HT:** 5'6"

 **WT:** 134 LBS

 **Skin:** Fair

 **Powers:** Ice manipulation (Weapon making, ice blasts, ice spikes, snow), Dream/Memory manipulation, ice-based life forms (must be focused on them at all times), ability to project her ice blasts and use them as leverage so she can fly, teleportation. 

 **Abilities:** Knife throwing at pin point accuracy, ability to speak 173 languages fluently, disable/enable explosives of varying sorts, archery, her powers, obviously, any firearm. Favors knives. 

Hydra claimed that there was a child who would bring either the downfall or the power surge of Hydra. It was her. She was sold out by her own aunt for the reward money. Hydra told her that no harm would come to the family. The family was killed, aunt as well. No monetary reward, just death. They submerged her into water filled with the Tesseract's energy, and if it killed her, it wasn't the meant-to-be child. It didn't kill her. She absorbed the power, and that's how she got her abilities. Hydra raised her to be a cutthroat spy and assassin. Was trained by the Winter Soldier, but her previous style with Hydra was nothing like his. She'd taunt the targets and then kill them. Claimed that she used to like it. When she found out what they were doing wasn't right, they brainwashed her into being how she was before. She told SHIELD that she realized it wasn't right when they began doing unspeakable things to her. She has trigger words, not unlike Agent Barnes. She considers herself a monster to this day for all the things she's done. 

Captain America AKA Steve Rogers was sent on a mission to take her out. He made a different call, cuffed her hands in Vibranium (the only thing her powers can't break), and sat and talked with her. She was reluctant at first, but then talked and he listened. For a good seven or eight months, he was the only one she trusted through and through. The second would be Natasha Romanov. 

 

She claims to be close to Barnes because they share experiences. Agent Romanov says, "She thinks he's hot." Agent Barton says, "He thinks she's precious, to which I gag."

She also claims not to have any romantic feelings towards Barnes, and Barnes agrees, to which Agent Rogers and Director Fury call "Bullshit."

 

 

 **Quotes** **:**

 

"These goddamn Hydra punks makin' me mess up my hair."

"So...I've just realized... that I've been shot."

"There are at least nineteen and a half ways this could've gone better. I'm serious. I'm counting right now, Steve."

"I'm hoping that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"Well, see, now that's just excessive."

"Call it Plan B, if you want. Hell, call it plan Z. But I'm packing the good vodka."

"The sun isn't even up and it's Saturday and you want me to do  _what?_ _"_

"That's a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens."

"Thor, give me patience or an untraceable handgun."

"I'm praying for you! Wait no, not praying. There's only one thing I do on my knees and that's definitely not it."***

 

 

***Caught everyone off guard, Barnes spit out what ever he was drinking and had to go lie down while blushing profusely. 

 


End file.
